


El velo

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse, cap 72, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: "Ambos estamos conscientes de que no regresar con vida es una posibilidad; por lo que quisiera hacer una última cosa por nosotros..."





	El velo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corta se ubica en el capítulo 72 del manga (volumen 18), justo después de la tan famosa charla de Levi y Erwin, pero antes de la salida hacia Shiganshina.   
> Lo escribí para participar en la lectura de drabbles del segundo chat en vivo EruRi, del grupo de Facebook Eruri ¤ Erwin 愛 Levi ¤ y está inspirado en el hermoso fanart que utilicé para la portada (que pueden ver en mi página de Facebook)

 

 

_“La operación para retomar el muro María se llevará a cabo en dos días a partir de hoy.”_

Tan solo un par de días para aprovecharlos al máximo, luego de eso, el futuro era incierto. ¿Volverían sanos y salvos a casa? Erwin lo dudaba, pero si había aunque fuese una remota posibilidad para él, de llegar a ese sótano; la tomaría. Para ello había trabajado toda su vida.

Luego de discutir el plan, Levi incluso le había amenazado con romperle las piernas con tal de que no asistiera a la misión. Erwin le comprendía perfectamente, podía leer la angustia en su expresión, el desespero que reflejaban sus ojos. Hacía ya mucho que se amaban, habían superado innumerables situaciones juntos, se conocían tan bien que, las palabras estaban de más en momentos como ese.

Con resignación y aceptando la idea de que pudiese morir, con tal de llevar a cabo su capricho de ver lo que había en el sótano; Levi le abandonó en su oficina. El comandante sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Fue fácil para él notar la decepción y el profundo dolor que le estaba causando a su amado Levi. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, simplemente no era una opción para él.

Al día siguiente, el comandante mandó a llamar nuevamente a su oficina a Levi, a sabiendas de que podría no regresar de aquella misión. Erwin tomó la decisión de adelantar su plan para luego de librar a la humanidad de la terrible amenaza de los titanes y de quien fuese que estuviese fuera de las murallas.

—Espero escuchar que cambiaste de opinión y que te quedarás aquí, mientras los soldados útiles nos encargamos de todo.

—Lo lamento Levi, pero, eso no será posible— Erwin le sonrió con melancolía, se agachó para tomar su mano y besarla —Y te agradezco infinitamente que respetes mi decisión.

—Hace mucho tiempo prometí que te seguiría, hasta el infierno si es necesario, Erwin.

—Y allá es hacia donde nos dirigimos— Añadió con seriedad. —Ambos estamos conscientes de que no regresar con vida es una posibilidad; por lo que quisiera hacer una última cosa por nosotros. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar…

Levi bufó ante las palabras del comandante, pero accedió a acompañarle, después de todo, era importante aprovechar las pocas horas de tranquilidad que les quedaban.

Erwin le guio a las afueras de la muralla, adentrándose tan solo un poco en el bosque, para llegar a un claro en donde algunas flores de distintos colores crecían, y la luz del sol les iluminaba perfectamente.

Tan pronto como pusieron un pie en el lugar, Erwin tomó a Levi por la cintura, acercándole para besarle con terneza; muy lenta y delicadamente. A Levi aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, pero no iba a negar que lo había estado deseando, así que aferrándose a los hombros del comandante con ambas manos, correspondió aquel tan necesario beso.

—¿No me digas que me trajiste hasta acá, arriesgándonos a ser atacados por los titanes, tan solo para acostarnos sobre en la maleza?

—Me temo que es algo mucho más anticuado que eso— Erwin rio levemente —De haber sabido que todo esto ocurriría, hubiese preparado algo con más detalle, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de conseguir un anillo. Pero, de igual forma, espero que aceptes uno más de mis caprichos.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Erwin?

—¿Aceptarías unirte a mí por el resto de nuestras vidas, aquí y ahora?

Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo repentina de aquella petición. No negaría que había deseado que eso ocurriera, pero jamás imaginó que podría pasar y mucho menos, en tan fatídicas circunstancias. Pero si el resto de sus vidas, iban a ser un par de días, ¿qué razón tendría para negarse? En tiempos como aquellos, no se podían pedir lujos.

—Contigo hasta el infierno, Erwin— Le respondió, mientras dirigía su mano hacia el rostro del comandante, para acariciarle tiernamente.

Como casi nunca en su vida, esta vez el plan de Erwin fue totalmente improvisado. Lo único que alcanzó a encontrar, fue un pequeño pero delicado velo de tul color blanco, casi transparente; el cual colocó sobre la cabeza de Levi, llegando a cubrir su rostro parcialmente. Por su parte, Levi no se opuso a aquella simbólica ceremonia; deseando que, en el futuro, pudiesen celebrar de una manera más adecuada.

Ambos hombres de colocaron de frente, tomados de ambas manos y mirándose fijamente, mientras se sonreían.

—Ayer me preguntaste cuál era mi plan para después de retomar el muro María; pero si te soy sincero, en lo único que quiero pensar ahora, es en lo que deseo hacer mucho después. Levi, has sido mi apoyo, mi sostén, mi hombre de confianza; pero sobre todo, me mostraste que no era el demonio que todos pensaban y que yo mismo comencé a creerme. Me enseñaste que mi corazón no estaba congelado por completo, que es capaz de sentir y de amar. Lo único que deseo es, que todo esto acabe para poder devolverte todo lo que me has dado Levi. Vivir a tu lado tranquilamente y dedicarme a hacerte feliz por siempre. Ser capaz de ver una sonrisa en tu rostro a diario, es mi objetivo de vida.

—Si me decían esto cuando intenté matarte hace tanto tiempo, jamás me lo hubiese creído Erwin. No puedo decir que mi existencia ha sido buena, pero conocerte me ayudó a encontrarle un poco de sentido a toda esta locura. Sin darme cuenta, no solo me diste un objetivo para vivir, te convertiste en el motivo por el cual continúo luchando. Cumplir tu sueño es mi sueño y estaré esperando con ansias vivir esa vida tranquila junto a ti.

Sin más que decir, Erwin llevó ambas manos al rostro de Levi para acercarse a besarlo una vez más. Un gesto agridulce, ya que el futuro era dudoso y no sabían si aquella improvisada boda, sería también su despedida. Aquellas palabras de amor, bien podrían convertirse en promesas vacías, que jamás se llegarían a cumplir.

* * *

 

La retoma del muro María, con muchos sacrificios de por medio, había resultado exitosa y finalmente habían podido alcanzar a ver con sus propios ojos el mar.

Levi se acercó a aquella infinita masa de agua azul, mirándola con remembranza, mientras sostenía entre sus manos, aquel fino velo, que fue el único testigo de la última promesa de amor que Erwin le dedicó.

_“Te amaré por siempre, comandante…”_

 

Fin

 


End file.
